1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the field of network computer client devices (NCs) which rely upon a network connection to supply all necessary program files and data files and which accept individual users' smart cards containing account information with various internet service providers (ISPs). The present invention operates in an environment in which a relationship server is a central contact point for all NCs. Specifically, the present invention addresses the desire of individual users to use their smart cards in various NCs in various locations without always contacting the relationship server.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a network-centric computing environment, the three major computing components are a network computer client device (NC), a server device, and a smart card. The NC does not contain a hard disk, and therefore relies upon a network connection for virtually all program and data. Therefore, the NC needs the server device for booting security, file storage, and system management. The smart card is used to identify and authenticate a particular user and to carry individual information about the user. The user combines his smart card with an NC to access his logical workspace from the NC.
In the network-centric computing environment, there are several business entities. An internet service provider (ISP) is the entity with which the user has an agreement to provide basic server resources. An internet access provider (IAP) is an entity with which the ISP has a relationship for provision of its internet protocol (IP) address to enable users to connect to the internet. An ISP may function as its own IAP. An NC client device manufacturer builds NCs.
Before a user can connect his NC to a chosen ISP, the NC must be somehow loaded with connection information which enables the NC to connect to the ISP. NC users would like to use their smart cards in various NCs in various geographical locations, and perhaps built by different manufacturers, without encountering the overhead required to enable the NC to contact their desired ISP.